Double Trouble
by xJustJessix
Summary: Meet Kiara and Siara they are Identical twins They are both smart and very bright See how these lovely little Angeles make their Parents Krystal and Chris very proud and Sometimes drive them a little crazy
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1: Little Sister

(Kiara) *i wake up and look into my mom and dads bedroom they are still asleep.. so i decide to go check on my sister Siara*

pss Siara are u awake?

(Siara) yeah kiara whats up?

(Kiara) mom and dad are still asleep hey want to do like old times nd jump on them to wake them up

(Siara) sure i jump on dad and u jump on mom

(Kiara) u got it kiddo

*So me nd Siara run to our parents room and Siara jumps right on dad screamin daddy wake up.. i jump right on mom screamin mom wake up! ..it works they wake*

(Krystal) Siara Kiara what on earth are u thinking its 8 in the morning

(Kiara) hahaha Siara and me decided to wake yall up like old times ..

(Siara) it was Kiara's idea mommy

(Kiara) Siara! *she runs as i chase after her down the stairs*

*Krystal and Chris look at eachother*

(Krystal) dont give me that look they are your daughters too

(Chris) im not saying anything im still tryin to wake up

(Krystal) well u do that im gonna head in the shower might as well since our girls woke us up

(Chris) they woke u up*lays back down*

(Krystal) u jerk*gets outta bed and heads into the bathroom*

(Chris) love you too *joins Krystal in the bathroom*

*Me nd Siara are downstairs watchin Morning Cartoons .. i got myself a bowl of cereal and i got Siara one as well .. soon after our mom comes downstairs*

(Krystal) kiara Siara did u girls eat?

(Kiara) yes mom i made me and siara cereal

(Krystal) okay *pours herself a cup of coffe*..kiara comes into the kitchen*

(Kiara) mom why did we leave LA again

(Krystal) Kiara weve been over this there was too much going on back in LA plus your father was born here he wanted to take u and mia to the places he went when he was a little boy

(Kiara) but i want to show siara the big city

(Krystal) oh kiara

(Kiara) mom...

(Krystal) kiara please take it up with ur father

(Chris) take what up wit me? *pours himself a cup of coffee*

(Krystal) kiara wants to ask u something

*as soon as mom said that dad looked over at me really quick*

(Chris) what is it u want to ask me babygirl?

(Kiara) dad i was thinkin if there was a chance we could all go back to LA

*he stares at me puzzled*

(Chris) kiara first off u know why we left california its not safe for u and your sister

(Kiara) i know dad but ...

(Chris) but what ?

*I just stare at him with brown eyes.*

(Kiara) nothing forget it*with that i run upstairs to my room and throw myself on my bed and start to cry*

*downstairs my mom and dad are still talking*

(Krystal) Chris do u think kiara is startin to become homesick

(Chris) its possible

(Krystal) i mean all her friends are there plus i mean i believe all the drama that went on is in the past .. i mean we put it behind us right and karrueche she went to jail didnt she?

(Chris) yeah but .. i dont know krystal im just trying to protect my family*places his coffee cup down*

(Krystal) i know babe and your doing a fantastic job at it and i know u want the best for kiara and siara

(Chris) its part of being a father

(Krystal)* stands infront of chris*

i know babe my father was the same way he wanted nothing but the best for my mother and me all you can do is your best

(Chris) i know babe

*They kiss*

(Krystal) our daughter needs her father right now

(Chris) ill go talk to her

(Krystal) okay

*Chris heads upstairs to Kiara's room and knocks on her door*

(Chris) kiara can i talk to u

*he steps into the room.. sees kiara layin down with her face into her pillow..he sits at the end of het bed*

*she gets up*

(Kiara) daddy i..

(Chris) no need to explain sweetheart i know how you feel you miss LA you miss all your friends and its completly normal

(Kiara) i do i miss LA its so quite here in VA i miss the city noise and all

(Chris) i know kiara thats why ive decided to move us back to LA

(Kiara) are u serious

(Chris) yeah i figured why not plus your grandmother wants to see you and siara she hasnt since the 2 of u were born

(Kiara) awww daddy thank you

*gives him a big hug*

(Chris) no problem sweetheart now lets go back downstairs your sister wants u

(Kiara) ok

*rushes downstairs nd sees Siara playin with her barbie dolls alone .. so i go up to her and take one barbie and start playin wit Siara*

(Siara) kiara why was u upstairs

(Kiara) just a lil upset that all but guess what Siara

(Siara) what?

(kiara) daddy said we are goin back to LA

(Siara) you mean we finally get to go to that place that mickey and friends are at?

(Kiara) yea and many more places

(Siara) sweet i cant wait

(Kiara) me either

*so it looks like the brown family is packin up n movin back to the city life .. are they sure its the right thing to do and is it safe to move back? or is drama just waiting at every corner? read on chap 2 *


	2. Chapter 2

double trouble


End file.
